Mistakes
by raybr
Summary: "To err is human, to forgive divine" Set post 2x10. Warning: Contains spoiler from news about the future of the show and our favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

_"The only real mistake is the one from which we learn nothing" _John Powell

**Chapter 1**

Rachel is trying to properly decorate the Christmas tree. None nearly normal would actually take so long to put a simple ornament on a tree, but she wants, no, she needs it to be perfect, because he deserves perfection, and after all Christmas is a magical time, and if Artie can walk, Finn can be happy. The problem is that right now he needs her to be far away from him as possible to his Christmas miracle become true which means she is back to her lonesomeness. She has no friends, and that was ok because she had him. But now that's not good anymore, she needs a friend, someone to distract her from her thoughts and memory of how great her life was and how easily she threw it all away.

Just for a second she takes her eyes from the tree and they immediately focus on him. They are so used to it that she thinks if there was a book "Where's Finn?" instead of "Where's Waldo?" she would detain a world record by now. Looking at him she can see he's not happy, neither is she, but he's better and that's progress, so she feels better too. But then, he meets her eyes and she feels her entire body melting down, her legs want to start move and go to him, her arms want to be around him and her lips want to be on his. She has to concentrate all of her energy to fight this feeling and be strong because, most of all, every part of her (legs, arms, lips and especially heart) wants him to be happy, after all she still loves him, she will probably always do, so she smiles and turn her look away, back to the tree, refocusing on her task.

Eventually Finn goes and talk to Mr. Schue and Rachel can relax a little, releasing all the tension of her body, so far _no_ good, but she fulfilled her objective and that feeling makes her smile. And just then, as her mind is far away from reality and from everything surrounding her she is brought back by his question.

"So, aren´t you over the Santana´s drama yet?" Puck asked.

This question takes her by surprise. It's clear to everyone in Glee club that Finn and she is not a pair anymore but they don't seem to know the real reason of it.

"Actually, we are not over the Noah's drama." She gives him a sad smile while answers his question.

"I can't believe you told him! Why did you do it? Why didn't he punch me?" He seems as confusing as his sounded, looking back and forth between Rachel and Finn.

"He didn't want to be anymore lies between us. And I guess he is already used to your behavior by now. It was me who really surprised him". She responds, her eyes showing all the sadness and sorrow for the consequence of her own action. She will never be able to forget his sad puppy eyes the moment he said to her _"I never thought you would make me feel like this"_, y_ou _being the key word. It was her and only her who disappointed him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to break you guys apart. Damn, even when I try to be good and fulfill my promise to God I end it messing all up." He stood there shaking his head no, in completely disbelief.

"It wasn't your fault. I was so mad at Finn, at everything. I mean, how could him lie to me like that? Making me feel special? I know we both lie at the time it all happened but once we were together I came clean, I told him the truth and it was not easy to me. I was terrified. I didn't know how he would react or even if he'd forgive me, but I did it anyway. And for what? To find out the truth from Santana in front of everyone at practice. So that once again she gets to humiliates me in front of everyone? And then I think the way she looked at him in the hallway, and worse, the way he looked her back and why wouldn't him? After all he told me that he thinks she is superhot. Can you believe that? What on earth makes a guy tell his girlfriend that he thinks another girl, or better yet, the girl he had sex with is superhot, not just hot, no, no, no, she is superhot!" And as she talks about it her speech starts to get faster and faster and her face turns into a bright shade of red.

As Pucks hears her he begins to look a little scared but then his lips turns into a smirck and he simply says. "So your answer to my question is no, you're not over Santana's drama, uhn?"

She stares blank at Puck for a while not knowing what to say until it hits her. No, she is not over Santana' situation and maybe Finn is not the only one who needs some time and happiness after all.

**A/N: **Like? Dislike? Please let me know...


	2. Chapter 2

"_Don't waste life in doubts and fears; spend yourself on the work before you, well assured that the right performance of this hour's duties will be the best preparation for the hours and ages that will follow it_" Ralph Waldo Emerson

**Chapter 2**

It all went as well as possible at Mr. Schuester's house. They all sing Christmas' songs (all but Mrs. Sylvester). Everyone seemed happy, even Finn did eventually. They were laughing at each other; talking to each other in what Christmas should really be about. But Rachel couldn't stop thinking on what Puck made her realize. She wasn't ok with what or how it happened. Why did Finn have to choose her? Why Santana of all girls in the school? In the city? Would it be ok if it was with someone else? No, it would still hurt because no matter who it was it would still mean that she wasn't as special to him as he was to her. But they could put it behind them if it was someone else. But it was Santana. It was the girl who always made her life miserable (even more than Quinn did it). She was always calling her names, making her feel like she was…well, nothing. She was the girl who made Finn broke up with her the first time. She was the girl who had offended her, her clothes and her personality, and instead of Finn acts like hers prince charming and defends her he just laughed at Santana's comments. She was the one who always pointed it up all the defects that Rachel had and hated. And now she was the person who had destroyed Rachel's perfect world and illusion of true happiness.

Rachel couldn't sleep very well that night. Her mind was too busy and couldn't shut it down so her body could rest. After the sunrise she realized that was no point in stay on bed so she got up and took a long and hot bath. It helped relax her body and made her feel less tired but her mind was somewhere else. She was still think on everything that happen, all the finchel' (_what an adorable nickname, so perfect!_) situation, the puckelberry' situation (_why did he had to brought that up at his mother's wedding. Really, why? Was he trying to embarrass me in front of my future mother-in-law, now former-future mother-in-law?_) and all the "Sinn" situation, because let´s face it, there isn't a better way to call their "relationship".

After her bath, Rachel putted on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and tied her hair up in a messy ponytail. She was to depressed to put her normal clothes, the girly clothes that he liked so much, which now makes her think that maybe he didn't like it that much, after all, now that she knows he can lie to her about a subject so important why wouldn't he lie about the little things too? _Oh God, I going to be crazy if I keep think about all of this_.

She sits on her bed and looks to her room trying to decide what to do on her Saturday. Usually she would have plans with Finn, like the time she took him to lunch at her favorite vegan restaurant, which he hated it. _He didn't lie this time_, she was sure because he couldn't give a bite without pushing the food down with lots of water. She was so happy that he tried it for her and he looked so adorable doing it that she had to take a photo of him with his mouth full of tofu burger with spinach and his suffering eyes. _If that wasn't love what was? _And the same photo that once made her lips twist into a blissful smile every time she looked to it at the picture frame on her night stand was now mocking her, making her realized how miserable and sad she really was. So she made her decision, after all he had "officially" broken up with her. W_hat that even mean? Was he joking the first time? Because I felt horrible nonetheless_.

She went to her dad's office and picked it up two empty boxes, marched as confident as she could back to her room, breathed deep before open the door and start to pack everything that symbolized their relationship. She didn't give herself time to over think about what she was doing because if she did nothing would be done except for her eyes get swollen by cry her soul, her heart out. In one box she putted all the things Finn gave to her and all things that were his but were with her: the teddy bear he won for her in the carnival fair last summer; the mix cd he burned for her; the bottle of perfume he bought because it remind him of her; his football shirt; his American history book (_how can a person forget that is taking a class?_); even his half used and chewed pencil was now in the box number one. In the box number two she placed all of her memories: the photos she took of him and of them; their couple's calendar; music sheets of the perfect ballads for them to sing. She did it for hours until her room was Finn free. But then she saw it glowing on her study table: the necklace with Finn's name. She went there and picked it up, stared to it for what it seemed like forever but still couldn't decide in which box it belonged: sure she had buy it but it was for him, to show him that she was his and how much she loves, loved, loves him (she would like to say loved, as in the past, because it would make things so much more easy, pain free, but that's not true. She still loves him, and probably always will and that thought made her somehow sadder. _What if there isn't anyone else for me? Someone who will love me because and despite everything I am?_. But then again she bought it; it belongs to her, to her memory, to her fantasy. What was she supposed to do now?

**A/N: **Thank you all for read and review my story. Hope you like the new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"_The hottest love has the coldest end" _Socrates

**Chapter 3**

Rachel has been there for fifteen minutes now, at the same position, doing the exactly same thing: sit inside her car, with a box full of symbols of her happiest days on the passenger sit next to her, looking at his house, holding the necklace and listening to her top 50 break-ups song' selection (she likes to organize and have it prepare set lists to every important moment of life: birthdays, love songs, get A in a test, sad song and even a set list for her own funeral). She stood there because she still didn't know what to do about the necklace. Sure it'd be hard to give his stuff back but she was prepared to do it. She wasn't feeling very confident that she'd be able to do it without beg him for forgiveness or try to kiss him and hold onto him because she still loves him and is scared of how her life will be now but at the same time she knows she needs this time as much as he does. But the necklace, she haven't decide if she should keep it or give it to him and that incertitude was starting to make her question all her decisions. So with Mariah Carey's voice singing "Against all odds" starting to fade away she decides to place the necklace on her back pocket, take the box, leave the car and go to his house.

She rings the door bell and immediately wishes there's nobody home but as every other moment on her life she's not that luck: Mrs. Hudson-Hummel opens the door and smiles at her.

"Rachel, hi! Come in dear. Finn is upstairs in his room. Do you want me to call him or will you go there?"

Rachel is surprise by the way she is welcome by his mother. _I guess Finn didn't tell her about our break up._ That's why she decides to go to his room. She doesn't think she'll be able to keep her dignity by giving a box full of things of the relationship with her son in front of the woman who was always so nice to her.

Rachel knocks on the door but doesn't hear an answer. She opens the door a little to see if Finn is really in there and he is. He is sitting in his bed playing "Call of duty", displaying a very satisfied look on his face every time he kills one of his enemies that kind of freaks her out a little bit. _I wonder who he is imagining to be the enemy_. Maybe it's not a good time. And as she tries to decide if she should stay or leave he turns his head into her direction and stares inside her eyes.

"Rach, uhuuu, hi…erhh, what are you doing here?" Finn asks her not knowing what to do at the moment. He wasn't expecting her; he didn't even take a shower today nor brush his hair. His room was a mess, there were clothes everywhere, a towel tossed on the floor and he knew how much she hated mess. But that didn't matter anymore, they weren't dating and she shouldn't be there.

Rachel felt very awkward stand in that room, his room. It was funny how a place that always seemed so comfortable and cozy to her could now be so overwhelming. She was feeling an intruder.

"I…I just…well…I brought your things back." She didn't know how to say it in a nicer way and that alone would be enough to make her feel bad, but the look of astonishment and disappointment on his face after processing her words and see the box on her hands crushed the rest of her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"_To fall in love awfully simple, but to fall out of love is simply awful" _Bess Myerson

**Chapter 4**

Finn walks toward her still not believing this is really happening. He never actually thought about this. Sure, he'd break up with her and that was already really bad. But see her standing on his room holding that box makes thing so much more definitive. He really hates all that. How did they get on that situation? He thought in all the things that happened with them in the past, when he was with Quinn and she was having his baby, and the moment he discovered the baby wasn't his, how he'd lost Rachel for being afraid to lose his popularity, when he found out about Jesse and how they managed to overcome all that and be happy. They're happy, like really, really happy, anymore happy and they'd be on one of those movies Rachel loves. She was the love of his life and he thought they're going to be together forever. They're supposed to go the long distance. Get married and have Jewish children. But somehow that is not going to happen. And now he is there, looking at her trying his best to not crawl to his bed and start cry like a little baby.

He can see that she is just as miserable as he is but that doesn't make he feels any better. He hates what she did to them but hates even more see she's sad, because he loves her and wants her to be happy all the time. He remembers the way she looked after Jesse turned her into a human omelet; she looked fragile, devastated, broken, like she didn't have energy to walk, to talk, to breathe. And in that very moment he swore to himself that if he ever made Rachel his he'd never let her feels that way again because she was the most amazing creature of the world, she was perfect and nothing should make her feel like that. She was Rachel Barbra Berry. But now she looks exactly the same, or if it's even possible, she looks worse. She's wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She hates jeans, not even when they performed "Empire state of mind" she wore jeans. Her big brown eyes aren't shining and her sadness is all over her. The only difference between now and then is he is the responsible for her pain now.

His mind, heart and arm were fighting right now. He knew that he had to pick up the box from her hands but he also knew he would not like that as much as he knew just by look on her face the time they were on school on the day he told her "_no more lies"_ that everything that'd happen after that moment would make him suffer.

Finn looks inside the box and smile as memories take over his mind. He gave her that teddy bear last summer in their first official date. She was so happy that day. She had never been in a carnival fair with anyone but her dads and she smiled the whole time, even when they're on top of the Ferris wheel and she placed her head on his chest because she's afraid of height. When he got her the teddy bear she was beaming so much that he too started to smile like the Joker played by Jack Nicholson on Batman and, in that moment he realized he didn't care what people would think about the fact that he was dating Rachel Berry.

He realizes that she is still there, looking at him, like she doesn't know what to do now either. It's really over and they are not "Finchel" anymore. He really liked that nickname.

"You made me so happy Rach." He said staring into her eyes.

His words were like a sharp knife cutting into her skin. As the words reach her ears she instantly lost control of herself and the tears starting rolling down her face.

**A/N: **Since last chapter was very short, here's another one. Thanks for review and please keep telling me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

"_When good people have a falling out, only one of them may be fault at first; but if the strife continues long, usually both become guilty" _Thomas Fuller

**Chapter 5**

"You made me happy too" She says between her sobs. Her entire body is shaking now. She keeps her eyes on the towel tossed on the floor because if she looks at him now she knows that she's going to go to him seeking his embrace waiting for him to tell her that everything is ok. But that isn't going to happen and everything is not ok. They are not together anymore. There isn't a "_they"_ anymore. There is only her feeling awful standing on his room and him, not looking much better than her, looking lost standing in front of her.

"Then why didn't you just forgive me for the lie, Rach? I know it was wrong, and if I could change it I'd have tell you the truth…" He starts to say, his voice full with pain but Rachel interrupts him.

"If you could change things it'd be better if you changed the fact that you slept with Santana so you wouldn't have to lie to me and allow her to get between us". While she says that her eyes travel from the towel to his face. She expects to see on his face all the reasons why she loves him and get some comfort in this messy situation. But what she sees makes her confuses and sadder. His face reveals frustration and even a bit of anger.

"She only got between us because YOU let her, Rach. GOD! Why do you care so much that it was with Santana? What difference does it make that it was her? It was a mistake! It would have been a mistake no matter the girl who it was with if that girl was not you." He cannot believe that she is still mad about Santana. She should be mad that he didn't wait for her, that he lied to her, that the girl he had sex with the first time in his life was not her. This wasn't about Santana, it was about them. Can't she see that?

Now she was angry too. How can't he understand what the fact that he chose Santana to be his first means to her? Doesn't he know her at all? Wasn't he there with her all the times that Santana made her feel like she wasn't worth anything? He can be so stupid sometimes!

"Then why didn't you wait for me? Didn't you know that you already loved me back then? You told me you did! That you wanted to be with ME and then ran to HER BED!" She is crying so much now that she couldn't manage to say another word.

He is feeling so bad. Rachel is falling apart in front of him and there is nothing he can do to make her feel better. He can't even give her a proper answer because he doesn't have one so he just says the truth.

"Because she offered me. She said if I wanted to lose the "big V" she would "help me". And you were with Jesse so I did it. It was stupid Rach, I know. But we were not together. I was alone". He said as calm as he can, shame printed on his face, trying to make her see how much he regrets it now.

"And I wasn't. I had a boyfriend that I believed to be in love with me and yet I couldn't do it because I loved you Finn. And you told you wanted to be with me and I was afraid that if I did it with Jesse we'd never have a chance". She was still sobbing. She is having trouble to breath because it hurts too much.

They stay there in silence, not sure what else to say to each other. They are both deeply hurt. But Finn breaks the silence and makes the question that has been haunting his mind since the day she confessed it to him not sure if he wants to hear her answer. "Then why did you cheat on me now Rach? We're finally together."

She raises her eyes and looks at him again. "Would it be better if I broke up with you before kiss Noah and came back after saying that NOW I knew that you were the one that I loved? Would you take me back?" Her anger overcame her sadness and she decided to put everything that was stuck on her throat out in the air. Lost for 1 lost for 1000, right? "Ever since we met you breaks my heart Finn, and I forgave over and over again. Or did you think that when I found out that you took me bowling just because you needed my voice back on Glee club or the way I saw you look at Santana in the hallway didn't hurt? And how the hell did you think I felt when you told me you needed "time" to connecting to your INNER ROCK STAR and went on a date with SANTANA and Britney? I tell you, it crushed me Finn, it nearly killed me. But I forgave you because I believed in US. But the one time I needed your forgiveness what did you do Finn? You turned you back on me, on US. YOU messed me up too Finn. Can't you see how screw up I am about this too?"

She doesn't even give him time to respond. She doesn't want to hear his voice. There's nothing he can say to make her feel better now and not even the voice she loves would change that. She has never felt like this before. She needs to understand what she wants now before anything else. Right now she only has one certainty: she doesn't need the necklace anymore. So she reaches it on her back pocket, places on his doorknob and walks away not even saying good bye to his mom and Kurt when she passes by them on the stair. She just wants to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Mothers hold their children's hands for a short while, but their hearts forever"_ Author Unknown

**Chapter 6**

Carole is in the kitchen preparing snacks to get to Finn and Rachel. After the fear of almost become a grandmother, she often makes up excuses to see what her son and his girlfriend is doing. She still gives them privacy, because she trusts her son and that's the foundation of a good mother and son relationship, just not enough privacy so they can do a baby. When she's almost finishing she hears her son shouting something and then Rachel yells too. _This can't be good._

She enters the living room and finds Kurt looking up very apprehensive. He looks at her briefly and stares back at the stairs. "They fought before sectionals but I thought they were ok now." His voice full of concern.

They hear sobs and after a quiet moment Rachel starts to yell again. _It's serious._ She decides to go upstairs not quite sure what for, she can't meddle in their fight, she knows but her mother's instinct is stronger than her reason. When she is climbing the stairs, with Kurt following her close, she hears the door opens up and then footsteps. Before she can do anything, Rachel walks past her and leaves the house. Carole sees her face is wet and swollen by cry. _It's very serious_. She starts to move again and reach Finn's door.

"Finn, honey, are you ok? Can I come in?" _…knock...knock…_ "Please baby talk to me!" _…knock...knock…_ "Honey, please, I'm going in" Carole was very worry about his son. She heard part of his argument with Rachel and realized why Finn had been so down lately. She remembered how bad his son was after breaking up with Quinn and he didn't like her half of how he liked Rachel.

"I…I'm fine mom. Please just let me alone."

Carole felt all the pain on his son's voice, she wanted to get in and hold her son but decided to respect his wish. They could talk tomorrow. She felt sad that his son was suffering but felt sad for Rachel too. She often spends some time looking at them. They seemed very cute together. She always appreciated everything Rachel had made for her son: he was happy again, every time he talked about Rachel his lips twisted into a smile; he was often in a good mood and helped more at home; his grades had improved. And for all those things she started to like Rachel more and more like family.

She knew that her son was helping Rachel too. The day she met Rachel she noticed that she was very bossy and liked everything to be her way but being Finn made her relax a little. _They complement each other_.


	7. Chapter 7

"_I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every other part of my body is broken too"_ Missy Altijid

**Chapter 7**

Finn can't believe in what just happened. He never saw Rachel that mad. He never thought she was able to get that mad because she is so small and delicate that didn't seem physically possible, you know? And her words, did she always felt like that? Was he really that mean to her? He was in such a shock that he didn't move, he was still at the same position he was when Rachel started to yell at him and he'd probably be there for a long time if his mom hadn't brought him back by knocking as his door. Somehow he manages to say he is fine to prevent her to get into his room and see how he really is. He is a mess.

He falls on his bed thinking on everything Rachel said. He remembers all of those moments. She wasn't 100% right on what she was saying but she wasn't 100% wrong either, and that put a weight on his chest that makes hard to breath. The time he took her bowling he really needed her voice back on Glee club so he could get a scholarship and had a chance to give a good life to his daughter but he also needed her. She was the one person who was always nice to him, that made him feel he was worthy more than even he thought he was. He felt like on a real date that night at the bowling and if he didn't think Quinn was going to have his baby he'd kissed her the moment their body got close when he was teaching her how to play. He had fun like he never did with Quinn.

And that time he'd broke up with her to connect to his inner rock star was only because he was still screw up by everything that happen between Quinn, Puck and him. It wasn't because he didn't like her, because he did, he didn't lie to her then, it was because he was scared to open up his heart again. He wasn't ready for anyone and she knew it, because she was there with him all the way through babygate and as she said to him once she was the one person who really knew him. It's a stupid thing to do. He knew it then, he knows it now. But he was a mess, the punch line of the whole school. Everyone knew how stupid he was about the case. How could he believe on Quinn? He's such an idiot. That's why everyone was laughing at him, pointing at him, he'd never be able to get over it with people reminding him of it every day, and go out on a date with two of the hottest cheerios would make that stop. Was the better thing to do? No, Santana and Britney not even talk to him that night but people stop pick on him and he was able to let his wound heals, to be whole again and give all of him to Rachel instead of broken pieces..

Finn can see now why Rachel is so mad that it was Santana of all people. Because it was always Santana. And feels bad for not tried hard to make her see how much he loves her, he shouldn't have give her space, he should have been by her side, begging for forgiveness until she was able to give it to him. He's a fool and insensible and most of all he was mean to Rachel too. But Santana did help him, help them. If he hadn't been with Santana both of those times he'd never be able to realize how much he loves Rachel nor be healed to be truly happy with her.

Sure, Rachel had failed to him but he sees now that he had failed to her too. He still can´t forgive her for what she did but now he sees that he has some apologizing to do too.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Love is like the wild-rose briar; Friendship is like the holly-tree. The holly is dark when the rose briars blooms, but which will bloom most constantly?" _Emily Bronte

**Chapter 8**

Her weekend was awful. After talk to Finn she felt lost. Everything she was sure of now is a blur: for start her relationship with Finn was shattered and she couldn't see a way to fix it nor if it was worth to try; the music, her inseparable and loyal "friend", that always guided her through all difficult moments on her life providing comfort and hope now seemed silly, empty and useless; her movies, that always cheered her up by showing that no matter who you were (a prostitute, an angel, a nanny, a ghost…) it'd always have someone in the world for you, made her feel nauseate; she tried to exercise but her body was too tired and didn't respond well; to organize her closet but couldn't develop a better system; to study but gave it up after read one sentence seven times and still have no idea what it's saying. The entire weekend was a completely failure and that's why she spend the rest of it on bed wishing for it just be over.

It is 6 AM, her alarm clock lights up and starts play "Break my stride" by Matthew Wilder. Usually that's the moment she gets up, has her protein shake with banana and flaxseed oil and by 6:10 AM she's on the elliptical. But today she doesn't want to do any of that. She wants to stay in bed so she covers her head with the pillow. _Be careful with what you ask for. You wanted the weekend to be over but forgot what comes after it. Very smart Rachel_. It's 6:30 AM and she can't stall anymore, she has to get up and ready to go to school which means she will see him and she's not sure she is ready for that.

She gets up and takes a hot shower. While staring at her closet she is trying to decide what clothe to wear: a pair of jeans, black shirt and sneakers or a blue navy mini skirt with pleats, a white frill front shirt, a pink flower petal cardigan, with white knee socks and pink flat shoes. Eventually she chooses the second look. It's not because every meaningful thing in her life has changed that she has to change her look too.

Leaving the parking lot, she walks straight to her locker, taking the long way to it, the way that doesn't pass by his locker. She knows she won't be able to hide from him forever, but it's too early in the morning to have a meeting that can jeopardy her entire day. The moment she opens her locker she looks at its door, staring at the place that once were their couple calendar and the words "Rachel and Finn forever". She forces herself to look inside the locker instead of its door and searches for her biology report.

The morning passes by rather fast and she's still doing quite well. _Thank God we don't have classes together_. She picks her lunch and while she's looking for a table to sit she thinks her heart stops. She sees Finn sited on a table with Tina, Mike, Artie and Britney. They're listen to Artie tells something that, by the look on their face, seems to be a fun anecdote. Everyone starts to laugh as Mike does a movement that reminds her of a robot having spasms. She stays there, looking at them without even realized what she is doing when Finn looks up and sees her. His smile immediately fades. His eyes are locked on her and she feels as the intensity of his glance is burning her skin. She starts walking again without think where she is going to, she just knows she has to walk away from there and find an empty table. She sits with her back to him, her eyes to her tray, breaths deep and tries to regain her self control. She loses track of time and everything surrounding her, right now she is focus in one thing: breath… breath… breath… As she starts to think she won't be able to keep it to together she hears a voice next to her.

"Hey" Puck says as he pulls a chair next to Rachel and sits down. "Can you believe the kind of food we have here, it's so bad it makes me miss being in juvie." After one bite on his food he notices that Rachel is still looking at him like she doesn't understand what's happening. He tries to ignore it but it's impossible to eat with a pair of big brown eyes staring at you like that so he states simply, not taken his eyes of his tray. "None should have to eat alone". And with that he starts to eat again.

Rachel smiles at his comment. He is right, there's nothing like have a meal alone to make you realize how loneness you're are. He is there with her. Maybe she's not alone. Maybe she has a friend after all when Santana said everyone in Glee club only pretend to like her he said it was not true, he kind of liked her.

"Thank you Noah". It was the only thing she managed to say.

At hearing her words Puck looks at her, raises an eyebrow, lift his fork full of food as if he's saying "_you're welcome now eat_", so she does. They have a silence but pleasant lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love"_ Charlie Brown

**Chapter 9**

His weekend sucked. Finn didn't know what was worse: Rachel giving back everything he gave to her, her words or what she really thought about him and the things that happened between them. And to make all worse he had to deal with the pity looks of his mom and Kurt not to mention they saying every time they met that they were there for him if he needed to talk to someone and that they knew everything was going to be ok. How could they know that? He didn't and by the look on Rachel's face the moment she left his room she wasn't sure of it either. And what was there to talk? The girl he loves, the girl he thought he was going to marry and have babies and be happy after ever, the girl he thought would never break his heart did exactly that. Rachel putted his heart inside a mix blender and hit on.

But if he is going to be honest the thing that really made him cry and wishes that all of this was a nightmare was see her necklace on his doorknob. He knows that necklace is much more than just a jewel; it was the biggest symbol of their relationship. He still remembers the day Rachel bought it and first wore it. It was the day after she sang in front of every member of glee club "The only exception" by Paramore, it was when she truly believed he loved her and was never going to let her go. It's funny how things works: that same day he noticed how upset and unsure of his feelings she was when he saw her standing by her locker, looking down while he was talking to Brittany and Santana. _Did it have to be Santana again? No wonder Rachel is that mad. _And after her speech on the boy's locker room about not trust him around cheerios and mostly around Santana and Brittany he knew he couldn't tell her the truth about having sex with Santana. She'd not handle it well and he couldn't lose her.

While goes to school would give him some time off his mom and Kurt it also meant he'd see Rachel. He didn't know what to think and how to act because he was still upset and disappointed with her, not in a million years he thought she would cheat on him, but now he also felt guilty and shame. He was still sitting in his car when she arrived. She parked not far from him but didn't seem to notice him there. As she walks inside the school he decides to stay in the car for a while giving her time to pick everything she needs on her locker so they don't have to meet. _She's so beautiful_.

After puts his American history book on his locker, still not sure why he doesn't remember taking the class, he stays there a little longer. He was so used to meet Rachel by her locker and walk her to her class first that he needed time to think on what path leads straight to his own class.

The classes went as usual, teachers talked but he didn't pay much attention. His mind was elsewhere. He was thinking in Rachel. She looks so beautiful with that mini skirt and knee socks he thinks only her can use that outfit and be adorable and hot at the same time. He doesn't like when others guys stares at her and objectifies her but he loves to know that others also see how gorgeous she is.

They usually used the time they had for lunch with her telling how all that fry he was ingesting would jeopardy his healthy in the future. Then she'd give him some vegan food, because it had all the vitamins and proteins he actually needed with a plus of providing physical and mental energy and having anti-oxidants that prevents bunches of diseases. They'd argue about it but she'd win and he'd try the food she brought him. He was starting to like it. After their meal, she would tell him everything that happened on her morning and her plans for glee club. But nothing of it is going to happen today. Today he is not having lunch with Rachel. Today he is having lunching with Tina, Mike, Artie and Brittany.

The lunch wasn't bad. His glee friends are cool and they spend their time talking and laughing. Artie told them about a video he saw on youtube about a crocodile that bitted an electric fish and died. Mike did an imitation of the crocodile getting shocking that made everyone on the table laugh. He was having a good time and wasn't thinking of her until that moment when she appears in front of him. All he wants is to get up and go kisses her. _Did she need to come this hot today?_ He almost does it. He starts to get up but she's already moving away from him. Standing there, looking at her he doesn't know what to do so he just go and leave the dining hall.

He wants to leave so bad he isn't pay attention at his surroundings. Some of his teammates walk past him telling something about a double practice this afternoon but he doesn't understand. He just wants to go to a place he knows he won't see Rachel and in his desperation he almost knows Quinn down after bumps into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Quinn snaps before looks at him and sees he is not doing very well. He apologizes to her and starts to move again. "Are you ok?" She asks knowing to answer already.

"Yeah. I just have to go" Finn answers while pointing to the end of the hall but without stop his walk. He goes straight to the football field. He always enjoyed the game and felt secure in the field but sadly today this isn't working. He sits on the bleach, places his elbows over his thigh and puts his hands on his hair. He notices that someone sat next to him but since he doesn't want to talk he doesn't lifts his head.

"You two will be just fine, you know?" She is sitting next to him looking at field.

"So I heard. But how can everyone say that if none knows why we broke up?" He asks not bothering to look at her.

"She adores you ever since we're together". She only turns her look to him when he releases a heavy breath.

"She cheated on me" Finn says looking on Quinn's eyes. She's as surprised as he was when Rachel told him. "With Puck". Her lips turns into a smile which makes him anger. "You think this is funny! How is that funny? I had two girlfriends and they both cheated me with Puck! Why do you always choose him?"

She tries her best to contain her smile. "It is funny because she was the one who told you about Puck and me and now I found out she did the exactly same thing. And by the way you should worry with the fact they all cheat on you and who they do with." She smiles again as realizes the irony but he still looks anger. "Look, I can't tell for sure why she did it but maybe our reasons were not very different at the end: I only made out with Puck because he was there and you weren't. I had a very bad day at cheerios practice and my boyfriend was too occupied to notice because he had his eyes on another girl." She says simple without any accusation on her voice.

"I…oh…still doesn't make it rig…" He doesn't finish what he's saying because he sees a very challenging look on Quinn's face so instead his just exhales his frustrations as he diverts his eyes to the floor.

"No, what I did wasn't right but neither were you. You used me, Finn. You didn't like me…" Quinn lifts her index finger and points at him to shush him because she sees he wants to interrupts what she is saying. "…at least not the way you likes her. You love her Finn and I see it as clear now as I saw it then. You and me were just an obligation: the head cheerleader and the star quarterback are meant to date and be prom queen and king, right?" They smile to each other and stay quiet for while.

"So? When will you forgive her?" She makes a question he can't respond. Not yet.

**A/N: **Sorry for all grammar and spelling errors and thanks to **The Wonderful Mistique** for beta it. Happy New Year!


	10. Chapter 10

"_A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out" ____Walter Winchell_

**Chapter 10**

It is 6 AM and Rachel hears "Break my stride" by Matthew Wilder playing in her room. She immediately get ups and goes to the kitchen to prepare her shake and bakes the cinnamon swirl snickerdoodle cupcakes she made the night before. Going back to her room, she plays her exercises' set list so she can sync her movements with the music and keep her heart beat between 124-128 BPM to enjoy all the benefits the elliptical can provide. When "Where's your head at?" by Basement Jaxx starts to play Rachel jumps on the elliptical and starts to work out. She is feeling much better today. She had a good night of sleep and school wasn't so bad after all. She got an A on her English report, saw Finn and didn't busted into tears and discovered she wasn't alone, she did have a friend or at least someone who kind of likes her. Sure she didn't have Glee practice so she didn't really spend time with Finn or even talked to him or sang with him, like she will have today, but she is feeling pretty optimist that she can actually survive this broke up. She still misses him, his lips, his touch, his scent, his voice though.

Today she decides to wear this new dress she bought because Finn would like. It has the top brown and the bottom white. _He doesn't know it was for him, besides a new outfit will be complementary to my good mood_. She chooses black ballet shoes to go with it, leaves her hair down and puts on a light pink lip gloss. As she looks herself at the mirror her lips turn into a satisfied smile as she sees how pretty she looks. Going downstairs she picks two cupcake up in the kitchen and enters her car. She turns the radio on and smiles as she recognizes the song that just starts play, "Hit me with your best shot" by Pat Benatar.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's O.K., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!_

You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But that's O.K., see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!

Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!  


_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!_

There's nothing else to do than sing it along with full lungs and she just realizes that she hasn't sing since the Glee club caroled at the teachers' lounge.

She is feeling so great that she does her usual path to her locker. She opens it up and picks her books. Today, right before lunch she has Spanish class. This will be her big test, her first class with Finn.

It's time for her Spanish class. She walks confident to it, she is decided to wish him a good morning and that will be it, they'll find a way to be friends again. But he's not there. Puck is sitting alone on their table. She frowns and goes sit on her place. _He must be late_. The class begins and he's still not there. She keeps think where he is and if he is ok. Is he sick or did Burt have another heart attack? Or maybe something happened to Carole. Should she call him? Just because they're not dating doesn't meaning she can't care for his well-being. They're still co-captains in Glee club and as a co-captain it's her duty to care about the other member, especially her co-captain, right? Her mind is far away from the class right now so she doesn't pay attention to what Mr. Schuester is asking her.

"Rachel, the answer please." He's there in front of the class staring at her. While he waits for her answer the whole class turns and look to her as well, including Puck.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shuester, can you repeat the question?" She says, her face is red. That never happened to her before, she always knew the answers.

"Which verb conjugation fits better the following sentence: Yo _ al cine por la noche. Voy or Vas?" Mr. Shuester says again, a little surprise that Rachel didn't actually volunteer to answer the question like she always did.

"Voy. Yo voy al cine por la noche." She answers his question, relieved that everyone stops look at her. Everyone, but Puck. She feels very self aware right now, why is he staring at her? Just then he shakes his head "no" and looks back at Mr. Schuester.

She wants to ask Puck if he knows where Finn is but after the look he gave her early she is not sure if she should. As soon as the class is over Rachel sees Puck walking toward her. She is apprehensive, not sure what he wants.

"You try too hard, you know?" He says at the same time he motions for her to walk with him. "You have to give him space and time to miss you, to see he rather be with you. Trust me, I'm an expert on relationships." He joins the line to serve his lunch and she follows him.

"If I remember well Noah, the last time I used your expertise it ended my relationship." She responds him with a bit of know-it-all tone, trying to pretend she doesn't understand what he's insinuating.

"Yeah, but last time I specifically told that I knew all about boyfriends problems because usually I was the cause of it." He says it at the same time he is picking some grease unidentifiable food.

"I guess I should have told you that I wanted to solve the problem and not create a new one." She says full of irony while picking a green salad for herself. "By the way that thing will clog your arteries".

They start to look for a table to sit on. When they find one he tells her. "Look, I'm still on debt with God since my first attempt to pay him wasn't very successful so I'll give you this advice." He takes a bite first and makes a disgusting face, the food is really bad. "Every man like to chase a girl, it's some cave man instinct or whatever."

"If Finn wants me back he'll make it happen". Puck nods. Rachel was surprise by his comment but it makes sense. "Like Alex and Gigi on the movie "He's just not that into you", Gigi thinks Alex likes her and he is shy to make a move so she kisses him but Alex tells her that if he wanted kiss her he would just had, after that they felt apart and he realizes that he really likes her and calls Gigi but she doesn't answers him so he has to do something big, something really romantic to prove to her that he really loves her". After saying all that she takes a bite on her salad.

"Whatever…I only pretend to watch chicks' movies when I want to make out with some girl so I don't really pay attention to it. What I meant was don't you remember what happened last year when you dated that douche? Finn wanted you because he couldn't have you then. See? Cave man instinct." At that point he gives up try to eat his food and drinks his coke instead.

She was astonished. Was Noah Puckerman really giving her an advice that actually makes sense and it doesn't involve sex or commits a crime? But wait, she wasn't trying to win Finn's back. "Thanks Noah. That really is a good advice but I'm not trying to get Finn to be my boyfriend. I'm an independent woman and I don't need a man to be happy". She says it with a serious look on her face and takes a zip of her apple juice.

"So you don't care Finn wasn't in the class today and wasn't thinking of all the tragedies that must have happened. Fine then. Good to you." Puck says sarcastically.

"Of course I care. I'm co-captain of Glee club. It's my job to know how is everyone on the club and if they're coming to practice and…"

Puck interrupts her, he is not buying anything she is saying. "So you didn't make the AV club to set a stage full of artificial Christmas' tree and snow at the auditorium?"

Rachel faces is completely red _"_Oh…well…I did it but…"

Puck doesn't let her finishes. "See, that's too much Rachel" He says it triumphant.

Rachel stares to her tray for a little bit before talks to him again. "I did that before I realized that he needs to apologize to me too. Today I was worried for not see him in class but not as his girlfriend or even as a girl who wants to be his girlfriend again. It's just I still care for him" She wasn't sure what was hardest for her to admit: if she wasn't expecting to be Finn's girlfriend anymore or if she still cares for him. Then something hits her "How do you know about my winter wonderland?"

"Lauren told me". After telling her that Puck sees she is looking at him interrogatively. "She is the president of the AV club, remember?" The only difference on her face now is that she is laughing too. "I told you Berry, that girl rocked my world."

They both laughed for a while and she felt relax. Right at this moment she remembers of the cupcakes on her bag. She reaches them and gives one to Puck. "Here, I bought it for you. It will take to bad taste of the cafeteria's food out of your tongue and since I'm an excellent cooker it will make you stops wishes get back at juves too." She smiles and bites her own cupcake.

The cinnamon' smell is irresistible and Pucks immediately bites his cupcakes. The taste is as good as its smells. "You did this?" He asks her amazed and Rachel just nods yes. "Wow, it's tastes really good and by the way, Finn was with coach Beiste studying some plays for our big game."

She smiles proud of herself. "And it's healthy. It's an old vegan cake receipt that I have". It seems like they both learned something today.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Speed, strength, and the inability to register pain immediately"_ Reggie Williams, when asked his greatest strengths as a football player

**Chapter 11**

After talk to Quinn, Finn has more things to think about and since he never thought about anything in his life this much he is a little preoccupied that his brain might just shut it down. So, if in normal circumstances he wasn't the brightest student in the class, image it now. And that was the reason he was grateful he had double practice that afternoon. There's nothing as be hit by another player to make you feel alive and clear your mind. He didn't think about any short and slim brunette with sweet brown eyes and voice of an angel the rest of the afternoon and since he was wore down from all the exercise he also managed to have a good night of sleep.

He woke the next day feeling well rest. He managed to take a shower and have his breakfast without think on everything that was happening in his life and since everyone in the house had somewhere to be as well they seemed to forget it too. His mind travel back to Rachel the moment he went back to his room to pick his books. Today he has Spanish class and so does Rachel. As if that's not enough to make him freaks out, they have glee practice.

He is driving to school and decides to turn on the radio to clear his mind. He needs to get it all together for today. The announcer reveals the name of the next song, it's "Hard to beat" By Hard-Fi. He doesn't know it but has a nice beat so he lets it play but after hearing the first two lines he turns his radio off.

"_I've seen you darling, seen you hanging round town_

_You in a short skirt, shining eyes of deep brown"_

_Is it a joke? _The entire universal must be kidding with him. Rachel always told him that what makes music so magical is that it always reveals what you truly feel, no mask nor anything else to protect you but that was too absurd. It can only be a sick joke. His life was a joke. He had two girlfriends in his whole life and they both cheated on him with the same guy and apparently they had the same reason or twisted logical to do it. He understands why Quinn thought he would prefer to be with Rachel rather than her because that was, well, the truth. He wasn't going to act on it but he already had feelings for Rachel back then. But how could Rachel think he would choose Santana over her? Not in a million years. And since when Quinn and Rachel were so similar? _I guess it must be part of the girl's DNA be this crazy_.

Finn goes to his locker to pick his Spanish book up to his next class. He stays there trying to convince himself he doesn't have any reasons to be nervous about it. He was the one who broke it up; if someone should be nervous it should be Rachel since she was the one who cheated. He repeats it over and over but his heart doesn't seem to get it and he can't go to class until it does. He is startled by Puck's voice.

"Dude, are you listening? Did you or did you not do Mr. Schue' assignment?" Puck's voice demonstrates little patience.

"What…oh…yeah…no, I forgot about it." Finn responds as both boys walk to their classroom.

"Man, Mr. Schue is going to kick our asses. I don't think we'll be able to stall anymore. Why didn't you get Rachel's paper before breaks up with her? It would be nice to take an A for a change."

This time Finn doesn't respond to Puck. He wanted to say that he had better things to do with Rachel than of Spanish's reports, things like make out, you know? But when he realizes the answer of his so-called friend would be that in fact he did know, Finn decides to just shows him an annoyed face instead. Before Puck could say anything Sam come meet them with a message from couch Betsie.

"She wants a reunion with us both. Apparently, she has some new plays to teach us for our big game. She said she already cleared it with Mr. Shuester." After that Finn accompanies Sam to Coach Betsie's office with a relief look on his face.

The boys stay at coach Betsie's office until half of the lunch break. They watch several of footages as they plan their strategy for the next game. Finn is glade that coach Betsie is their coach now. She is very good at her job. She knows all this game plays and knows how to explain to him what she wants him to do in the field. She is rigorous but also recognizes a job well done. The most important part is with her they actually have a chance to win the state championship which now seems even more welcome then before. He could really use a good thing in his life right now.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Life is change. Growth is optional. Choose wisely."_ Karen Kaiser Clark

**Chapter 12**

There's nowhere else to escape to now. It's time to Glee practice and as co-captain Rachel Berry can't be late, after all she is the example to be followed. She retouches her lip gloss, takes one last look on the mirror to check if everything is in the right place and leaves the bathroom.

Like on those movies she enjoys to watch, Finn and her reach the choir room's door at the same time. They look at each other in an awkward moment. At least this happens far from their teammates' curious eyes.

"After you" Finn says leading her to door. _She looks even prettier today_.

Rachel thanks him doing some kind of reverence. She starts to walks to the door but suddenly stops and turns to him.

"We can do this, right?"

He shakes his head yes but doesn't seem very confidant on his answer so she elaborates her thought.

"Because, as co-captains of New directions, is very important that we leave all of our problems outside this room. It is imperative that the group sees that we are as committed to win regional as we were before, or even more since now we have The Warblers to worry besides Vocal Adrenaline."

"Yeah. Totally." He answers after see she is standing before him waiting. He misses her rambling.

After talk, they enter the room. Finn goes sit on the back of the class while Rachel finds a place more in the front.

Mr. Schuester walks in the room already talking. "Hi guys. It's time for us start to prepare to regionals. We are going to do it with full energy. We'll compete against the warblers and vocal adrenaline, just to mention the ones we're already know. The Warblers are a classic glee club, they don't move much but their vocals are flawless. And the kids from Vocal Adrenaline are great performers; they lost Jesse but got Sunshine. We can expect them to sing and dance perfectly and elaborate an entire stage to highlight their presentation. If we want to go to New York we need to work even harder than last year because maybe we're not appreciate in our school but we're no longer the underdogs of the completion either. The judges and our adversaries already know us. To win we have to surprise them all, that's why I thought about do more contemporary songs instead of our usual 80's; songs that are part of your life now or at least were part of your pre-teens years. So what do you guys think? Rachel, Finn, are you ready to lead us to the future of the New Directions?"

Everyone is excited about the news. It wasn't a secret that they wanted to do something that was not sung at Mr. Shue's prom. They all start to talk about what song they should perform. Ideas were flowing. There are only two people that remain silent now: Rachel and Finn. They stare at each other in completely silence. They knew this would happen; they're co-captains, lead vocals of the group. Of course it would be their responsibility, it's just harder in real life and you can't be entirely prepared to deal with what reality throws at you.

One by one of the choir members notes that Rachel haven't say a word until now which is odd. She always has an opinion. So Santana asks the question they all thinking.

"So Oompa Loompa. Aren't you going to tell us all the solos you're imaging to sing?

Everyone is staring at her. They might tell that she is bossy and annoying but they all know that she is the expert of the group. Rachel always liked and wanted to be the center of the attention, but at this moment she was feeling discomforted. She forces herself to start talk so the intensity of the stares decreases.

"I agree with Mr. Shuester. We need to reinvent ourselves. But that doesn't mean just change our set list. That's just one part of it. To have a chance to win this time we need to improve each and every one of us. We can't make it as a group if we are not 100% committed and honest about what we are doing here as individuals." She feels the hit of Finn eyes on her back when she says these last words. "I know you all enjoy be part of this group, and that's the only reason we were able to overcome all the obstacles we had in the past, but just want to be part of something special is not enough to make it work." _As I recently learned_. "We obviously have a lot of talented here. The club doesn't depend of my voice as much as it did at the beginning. We've got the chance to go to regionals without my voice. But we didn't win our sectionals, we tied it. That's why I have a suggestion to make: I think we should work on solos for a while so we all have a chance to improve and to learn more. Mr. Shuester, why don't you give us something to work and in the end of week we all perform in front of the group?"

The room remained silent for almost a minute. Nobody could believe that Rachel Berry was saying that everyone deserves a chance to be a star but worse that she wasn't the Diva of the group. Who was that girl and what did she do with their Rachel? But there were one person in the room who really knew what Rachel was talking about it. Sure, all of her speech fits glee club as a glove but her words worked for them as well. They love each other but they can't be together now. If they want a chance to get back together they need to sort their feelings first. They have to be able to truly forgive one another.

Finn decides to break the silence. "I agree. Last year people didn't expect much from us and that's why we went that far, because we surprised them showing how good our group can be but somehow we didn't reach this point yet. We're not all of what we can be yet. We have to stop rely on Rachel's voice and find our own voices." He sees Rachel looking at him and gives her a reassuring smile. They're good. They can work through it.

"Alright then. Are you all onboard on this new challenge?" Mr. Shuester asks but the class remains silence. "This can be the chance some of you're expecting." None speaks. "One last chance, talk now or forever hold your peace". Mercedes is the first to leave her shocking state and agree, been followed by her teammates.

"Ok. So I guess our first theme should be "empowering" as a symbol to everything we overcame this past months. And since this was an idea of our co-captains, what do you think about be the first one to perform? Rachel and Finn can you prepare something for our next meeting?"

They both agree. This will give them something to do and think.


	13. Chapter 13

"_A wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before she is left." _Marilyn Monroe

**Chapter 13**

Rachel was glad everything worked just fine at Glee club and especially with Finn. They weren't ready to sing together yet but been in the same room was a good first step. Rachel was thankful that Finn seemed to agree with everything she said at the choir room because it meant they're on the same page and they'd have a chance not only to win regional but to be them again, as a couple or as a friends, she wasn't sure how it'd be but right now know they'll be fine is enough.

She goes to the music store after school. She needs to find the perfect song for her presentation. Now that everyone on glee club will have a chance to perform solos Rachel hopes to raises the quality of the group and the dispute for be the star on regional so she has to work even harder to not be part of the group who sways mean less on the back like she did on the sectionals.

She is looking through the section of pop females' singer in the hope to find something she can use when she hears a voice on her back that makes her shivering.

"I guess destiny has elected this place as ours, don't you think?" He asks her using the very same tone he did the first time they talked.

Rachel takes a deep breath before turns to face him. "Hi, Jesse! What are you doing here? I thought you're at UCLA." She asks him trying to hide the disappointment on her voice as she realizes her day was now damaged.

"I was, I mean I am. I came back to do a work from a class I'm taking. It's a project named "Broadway is here" which consists in recreate memorable shows like Jersey Boys, West Side Story, Chicago, The Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserables and Evita. Since you know I always thought it is important to give back to needed people some of the blesses I got I decided to produce my show here." He is saying with his superiority tone not even caring if Rachel is actually paying attention to him. She sees his mouth opening and closing but is not quite sure if words are coming out of it, instead she is thinking about the first time they met in this same store and how amazed she was with him then and how now he just looks normal, average, ordinary even. "So are you in?" He waits for her response but she just seems confuse. "Are you going to be my Crhistine Dae? I know it's not one of the characters you dream on play but its good practice besides there's none better in town to play this character than you."

She was surprise with his invitation but he did know how to buster her ego. Crhistine Dae wasn't the character of her dream but it was a very good character, a naïve but strong woman who is tore apart between her lover and her talent. If she decides to play her she will have an opportunity to sing, act and dance.

"I supposed you're going to play the phantom." She states to avoid give him an answer right now.

"Actually I'm going to play the Visconti." He sees Rachel raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "Since I have to produce the play as well I thought it'd be better not to play the main character, instead I'll play the second most important male character. But I'll do it more like in the movie, you know? He more participative in the movie Mrs. Corcoran agrees it will suit it well."

"You talked to her." Rachel says sadly.

"She is going to direct the play. It could be a good moment for both of you get know each other better. She is a good person Rachel." Jesse says honestly.

"I'm sure she is as I'm sure she was a good teacher to you. She is just nothing to me." She turns his back to Jesse and start looking the music sheets again.

"If you give her a chance she might teach you too…" He starts to say but is interrupts by Rachel.

"So that's why you're here with me? What does she need from me this time? A kidney or maybe she has long lost relatives that want to meet and dump me afterward." She says it bitterness.

"Mrs Corcoran didn't ask me to talk to you but she agrees you are the best person to play Ms Dae. I already have the rest of the cast now I just need you. I miss you Rachel. I miss sing with you. Don't you miss me?" He waits an answer but after realize he is not getting one he talks again. "Let's remember the good and old time and sing something right now, shall we?"

Rachel stares at the music sheet she is holding and realizes she has the perfect song for them to sing. It's "Shut up" by Black Eyed Peas. He doesn't like her choice considering what the music means but doesn't waste an opportunity to sing a duet with Rachel again.

**Rachel**

_Shut up  
Just shut up  
Shut up [3x]  
Shut it up, just shut up  
Shut up  
Just shut up  
Shut up [3x]  
Shut it up, just shut up_

[Chorus]  
We try to take it slow  
But we're still losin control  
And we try to make it work  
But it still isn't the worst  
And I'm craaazzzy  
For tryin to be your laaadddy  
I think I'm goin crazy_  
__  
_**Jesse**

_Girl, me and you were just fine (you know)  
We wine and dine  
Did them things that couples do when in love (you know)  
Walks on the beach and stuff (you know)  
Things that lovers say and do  
I love you boo, I love you too  
I miss you a lot, I miss you even more  
That's why I flew you out  
When we was on tour  
But then something got out of hand  
You start yellin when I'm with my friends  
Even though I had legitimate reasons (bull shit)  
You know I have to make them evidence (bull shit)  
How could you trust our private lives girl  
That's why you don't believe my lies  
And quit this lecture  
_

**Rachel**_  
[Chorus]  
_

**Jesse**_  
Why does he know she gotta move so fast  
Love is progress if you could make it last  
Why is it that you just lose control  
Every time you agree on takin it slow  
So why does it got to be so damn tough  
Cuz fools in lust could never get enough of love  
Showin him the love that you be givin  
Changing up your livin  
For a lovin transistion  
Girl lip so much she tryin to get you to listen  
Few mad at each other has become our tradition  
You yell, I yell, everybody yells  
Got neighbors across the street sayin  
"Who the hell?"  
Who the hell?  
What the hell's going down?  
Too much of the bickering  
Kill it with the sound and  
_

**Rachel**_  
[Chorus]_

**Jesse**

_Girl our love is dyin  
Why can't you stop tryin  
__**Rachel**_

_I never been a quitah  
But I do deserve betta  
_**Jesse**

_Believe me I will do bad  
Let's forget the past  
And let's start this new plan  
_**Rachel**

_Why? Cuz it's the same old routine  
And then next week I hear them scream  
_**Jesse**

_Girl I know you're tired of the things they say  
_**Rachel**

_You're damn right  
Cuz I heard them lame dame excuses just yesterday  
_**jesse**

_That was a different thing  
_**Rachel**

_No it ain't _

**Jesse**_  
That was a different thing  
_**Rachel**

_No it ain't  
_**Jesse**

_That was a different thing  
_**Rachel**

_It was the same damn thing  
Same ass excuses  
Boy you're usless  
Whhoooaaaa_

[Chorus]  


**Jesse**_  
Stop the talking baby  
Or I start walking baby _

**Rachel**_  
Is that all there is [repeat]_

After sing she feels more confidantes and decides to leave the store and Jesse behind her. She tells him good bye and start to walk when he yells to her.

"Why don't you try to be part of something that really appreciates have you and your talent? You might enjoy it!"


	14. Chapter 14

_"A woman with a voice is by definition a strong woman. But the search to find that voice can be remarkably difficult"_ Melinda Gates

**Chapter 14**

Rachel was feeling very proud of herself. Not only she did great at glee practice today but also met with Jesse and behaved like a mature woman instead of the silly girl of their first meeting. She still admires his talent but that isn't enough to make her fall for him anymore.

Be in a musical is a dream, her dream, and although The Phantom of the Opera is not in her top 3 list it's still an amazing opportunity, even if it is played on Lima's community theater. She knows she can play Crhistine Dae beautifully, as Jesse said none in Lima could do it better than her. The thing that's bothering her is not Jesse, she knows now she can deals with him quite well. The problem is who is going to direct the play: Shelby Corcoran a.k.a her mother. The last time Rachel saw her mother was that day at Regionals when she invited her to co-direct her Glee club, to be part of her life, to teach all things she didn't know and yet Shelby declined the invitation. Mrs Corcoran didn't want to coach a glee club anymore, she said there was nothing else she could teach Rachel, and she couldn't be her mom. That wound was still not healed. Rachel knew she still needed a mother and there was plenty to learn from her. Finn always had his mom and until this day Mrs. Hudson-Hummel had something to teach him even if it was something as simple as why not to wear white socks with black shoes. She misses those moments when she could see what a real mother is, how Mrs. Hudson-Hummel explains something to Finn with all the patient in the world like he's still her baby. She loved to feel like she was part of the family, when Carole hugged her and taught her how to make the mac & cheese Finn loves. So if a woman that's not her mother can teach her relevant things of life why can't her own mother.

These sad thoughts are starting to ruin Rachel's day. She was pleased with the person she was discovering, this sort of strong and independent woman that she always claimed to be but never really was, a woman who can do things that are good to her instead of begs to be loved and accepted. And that was the person she wants her mother to see, not the one who resents the fact that Mrs. Corcoran said she didn't had the energy to teach teenagers anymore but was more than willing to help Jesse in his project.

It's not been easy to be that girl but with Noah's help that became possible and she has been feeling empowered. And with that thought she is brought back to the reason she had gone to the music store in the first place. She is so happy with the theme of the class: empower. That's exactly how she's feeling. After all that happened she thought she would never be able to survive. Who was she without Finn? As far as she remembers she is in love with him and everything she has done since is either for or because of him. She smiles as she realized that even in her thoughts about Finn she manages to points out she **is** in love with him. In present tense. Her love is still there, it's just different now. It evolved from a childish "he is so cute…he is the star quarterback…he sings so well" to a more realistic form like "he took me to the doctor and hold my hand reassuring me everything was going to be fine…he made me see I'm more than just my voice…he is not afraid to say he loves me…he sits by my side even when he is mad with me and pretends he isn't excited about hearing the power of Sunshine's voice…or still save me a sit next to him when I'm not even speaking with him" kind of way. She realizes that her love for him changed because she changed, it grew because she grew too. She's happy with that thought.

She misses Finn very much. It was so much fun to seek a song for Glee with him. He was always amazed by the variety of cds she has and how extensive her knowledge is. She always felt very satisfied after teaches him some fact about a singer he not even knew or sees his face after hearing a song for the very first time.

This assignment is becoming harder than she had anticipated. The memories are flowing through her mind but that's ok, she's ready now. She picks up her Cristina Aguilera's cd and it makes her travelling time until the day she decided to play it for him.

_Finn whines as he sees the cd on her hand claiming she is just another blonde girl form Disney channel that decided to put the image of good girl behind her by doing something to shock everyone, in this case kisses Madonna on the lip, which was kind of hot but not sufficient to make him fan of her music. Rachel, on the other hand, says that Christina is the only artist under 30 years old who was honored to be included in Rolling Stone Magazine's list of 100 greatest singers of all time, she is a 5 time Grammy Award winner and has sold over than 30 million albums worldwide. None of these facts changes Finn's mind but he gives up and let Rachel play the cd_.

She smiles. _This was a great day_. She plays the cd not willing to let go just yet this happiness she's been feeling. The song "Fighter" reaches her ears and she starts to sing along with it.

_When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, ohh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

She found her song. A song that summarizes everything perfectly: glee club, her relationship with her mother, with Jesse and in some level even with Finn.


	15. Chapter 15

"_Man is born broken. He lives by mending. The grace of God is Glue" _Eugene O'Neil

**Chapter 15**

After Glee practice, Finn went home. Coach Betsie was using practically all time she got to make the team practice and work on new tactics. He was amazed with the work she had been doing so far with that team: he always thought they're the worse football team ever, last year they only won one game and only because their adversary didn't know what to do after the entire team started to dance. But this year, with Coach Betsie they can actually win regionals and maybe nationals and that's why she is pushing them so hard. Finn loves to practice, to feel his body completely wore down but he is glad she gave them a day off so now he'll have the time to work on his glee assignment because this is going to be the first one since a very long time he wouldn't have Rachel's help.

After getting home, he decided to take a shower to clear his mind. Rachel always said to him that he should listen to every type of music with no prejudice, even if it was a girly song, because every music has a message on it and if he likes it he could just adjust to fit his style. And since "empowering" is the most girly theme Mr. Schuester has give them in a very long time he definitely needs to clear and open his mind. He is still not sure if this solo thing was a good or a bad idea: Rachel came up with it so they wouldn't have to sing together and it made him sad to know she doesn't want to sing with him but maybe it's not definite since she talked to him about do whatever it takes to lead the club to Nationals this year and that certainly meant them sing together. He knows there were always more between them every time they sang together, even when they weren't a couple, and sing with her now, before he feels ready to be this close to her again would be very hard and he hopes that was her reason too.

He got into his room and starts to look his albums in the hope of find something he could use but finds nothing. He is very proud of only have manly songs in his collection and since Rachel was very possessive with her "babies" he didn't have anything from her that could help him. Be able to look through her music library or even ask her for suggestion would be very helpful right now. _Jeez, can you stop think about her already?_ He shakes his head after that thought knowing very well the answer of it: NO! He loves to talk about music with her and see how serious she gets every time they had research to do, looking through all her albums and how she paces around the room when she's undecided which song is better but what he really loves is see her big smile after they find the perfect song..

Finn decides to search on the internet instead of let his mind travels to all the time he and Rachel did their assignment together. That wasn't going to help now. He types "empowering songs" on Google and is a little frustrated with the result.

From _"Irreplaceable" by Beyonce _to _"These Boots are made for walking" by Nancy Sinatra_ they all pretty much say the same thing: how much better a woman is without the scumbag who broke her heart. That's definitively not what he is looking for. And although he knows Rachel would nail all of these songs he hopes she doesn't chose any of it.

Finn hears a knock on his door followed by Burt's voice telling him dinner is ready. He gladly leaves his room after failing at his assignment. He sits on the table across from Kurt and starts to serves himself some salmon and baked sweet potato. He would prefer his mother's pizza lasagna, but after Burt's heart attack both his mom and Kurt insist on have healthy meals. Luckily after spend so much time with Rachel, Finn doesn't think its hospital food anymore. He takes a bite when he hears his mother talk.

"Honey, sometime in life you may think you've found the love of your life, and that can be true, but it doesn't meaning through your life you won't find a new love, because you will and that's ok. It's natural to feel sad about the end of a relationship but you have to keep in mind that sometime it's just not meant to be. You don't get only one big love in life…"

As soon as he realizes what his mother is saying Finn gets really uncomfortable. He stares into his plate not knowing why is his mom saying all that to him and worse, why is she talking this in front of Burt and Kurt. They're a kind of a family now but he doesn't want to get all emotional with them. When he can't take anymore he interrupts his mother.

"Thanks mom. Can we just eat now?" He asks and immediately starts to eat in the hope she doesn't prolong the conversation. He sees Burt is uncomfortable too and Kurt is staring at him, nodding his head on a sympathy understanding way.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of honey. Although music is a good way to express your feelings we're all here for you too and we can talk about it or anything you have on your mind". Carole says to him using a cherish tone only a mother can.

_Music? _Everything makes sense now, his mother heard the music he was playing in his room before dinner, and after his not so subtle talk with Rachel in his room a few days ago, she thought Finn was on a self pity journey. She wasn't all that wrong though.

"It' for a Glee assignment. The theme of this week is empowering. We have to come up with a song that exemplifies all the difficult our group overcame on the last few months and how much more strong and focused we are to regionals because of it. I was just doing some research about it but all the songs that came up were about empowering women after a break up." He says not looking to anyone and after hear his mother' and Kurt's unisonous "Ohh" he starts to eat as fast as he can so he can go back to his room.

When he finally gets back to his room, Finn closes the door, lays his back on it and stares at his computer. He has to find a song today because he and Rachel will be the first ones to perform. _This assignment sucks_. He lets out a sigh of frustration and decides to play whatever songs are in his ipod and just read the lyrics online so his mother doesn't get worry again. There's no girly' or heart break' songs on his ipod for sure. His research it's leading to nowhere. He doesn't want a girly song, he already has to take all the jokes his football teammates say to him about sing and dance. It's funny how the glee clubbers are the losers of school and the jocks are the popular one. Glee club won their sectional last year while the football team only won one miserable game. All the other matches they lost without score even one point. He is brought back to his task when a song from Simple Plan starts to play, the perfect song, his song: "Shut up".

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you_

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up


	16. Chapter 16

"_The greatest healing therapy is friendship and love" _Hubert H. Humphrey, Jr.

**Chapter 16**

Another boring day at school. The teacher's mouth keep getting open and close but he can't get any of the words, it's all a big blah, blah, blah. Sometime he misses to be able to just ditch a class but after been send to juvie he knows that's no longer an option. His mother had threaten to kill him if she had one more complain from school and the red daggers that flew from her eyes while she was talking to him was more than enough to make him believe her. So there he was, sitting on his desk waiting to the clock on the wall to finally announce its lunch time.

Apart from glee club and football practice, lunch time was his favorite moment at school. Not that the food was great: on the contrary it was the worse food he had ever taste in his life. In what other place you would be advised to update your tetanus' shot after eat ravioli? But since he started to lunch with Rachel things weren't that bad: the food didn't improve but at least Rachel brings him some treats. And her company wasn't all that bad either. At first he sat with her because he felt guilty for be responsible for the end of her relationship with Finn. He knew there was no way she would even consider as much as hug him if she wasn't so upset and humiliated by discover that Finn and Santana hook up in front of everyone in glee club. As a guy he didn't understand why she thought it was a big deal the fact that Finn lost his big V with Santana, after all, sleep with Santana was almost a rite of passenger to manhood in William McKinley High School, but the humiliation, that he understood since he was slushied a few times and throw in a dumpster once just because he lost his bad ass mohawk. But after socialize with her he found that she was a good person: sure she was competitive and wanted the spotlight to herself, but which person doesn't? Despite that, she was nice to Quinn when she was pregnant, saying the glee club wouldn't turn its back to her (like the cheerios squad did) and she was the only person who believe that Santana didn't leaked the club' set list to Mrs. Sylvester before sectionals last year just to mention her attitude toward the two girls who always made sure to make Rachel's life as hard as they could.

Puck walked in the cafeteria and immediately started to look for her. It only took him a few seconds to locate her. Rachel Berry was a lot of things: discrete wasn't one of those things. Where would him find another high school girl dressed with a yellow shirt, black short skirt and knee high white socks with multi-colored balls printed all over it. She was in line and seemed to be arguing with the lunch lady, probably about the low quality of the food and its high concentration of fat. He smiles watching the scene but starts to walks toward her when she leaves the line and finds a table to sit on. He can see she is staring at her phone looking a little distressed. He takes her telephone from her hand. Rachel tries to get it back but has no lucky and puck reads the message on the screen.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while. Please, promise me you'll try. Rehearse at 5 PM,_ _Lima's community theater__. Be there"_

Puck frowns. What kind of message was that? He gives the telephone back to Rachel who now doesn't seem so happy with his company, opens his lunch bag and takes out an egg salad sandwich his mother prepared. It beats the food of the cafeteria any day. After take a bite he finally talks to her.

"So…why this weird message is upsetting you?"

"Oh, hello to you too Noah, of course you can seat with me" Rachel response is a little bitter and she manages to make a hand gesture as if she was offering the seat he already took. After that she takes a bite of her green salad with tomatoes and asparagus fennel mini frittata.

Puck smirks after hearing her answer but doesn't give up. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever Berry, I know you're waiting for me or why else would you bring me one of your amazing treats." A big smile appears at his face after see her big eyes staring at him, trying to look shock at his assumption but failing miserable. "So now tell me about this message!"

It's obvious to anyone who looks at Rachel that she is thinking whether she should tell him what the message means or not. After a few seconds in silence, if you don't count the sound of Puck chewing, she decides to tell him the truth.

"It's a part of a song from the Phantom of the Opera, you know, one of the most prestigious musical of all time." She stops talking a bit to see if Puck's is following her but he seemed lost. "It's the world most haunting love story" Still nothing, his face is blank like he has no idea of what she has been talking about. "It has won several Tony awards…it's considered Andrew Lloyd Webber's masterpiece…"

"The movie?" Puck asks her, his facing showing that he has no idea where this conversation is going.

She exhale some of her frustration after realize that no matter how much facts she states now it won't change the fact that the only thing Puck seems to know about it is there's some movie with that title. Rachel decides to tell him about the part that will actually make sense to him.

"Ok. It will be an adaption of the play here in Lima and I have been asked to play Crhistine Dae, the main female character of the play." After her statement she takes another bite of her lunch.

Puck doesn't understand why she is telling that without jumping up and down. Everyone knows that this is exactly what Rachel wants: be a star in a musical show. He waits for her to tell him more but she seemed over occupied with her lunch so once again he breaks the silence.

"And that's bad because?"

She lifts her eyes from her food and stares at him while she starts to talk again. "The play is been produced by Jesse…"

"Are you kidding? He is back in town and had the nerve to talk to you after what he did! Unbelievable! I'm going to punch that smug smile out of his face…"

His face was bright red and Rachel smiles after remember he was the first one to react and try to defend her after the egg situation. That's what friends do, she'd guess. But before he gets carried away, she interrupts him and starts talk again.

"No you won't, Noah. Did you forget you can't be in a fight anymore or you'll go back to juvie?" That sentence made him sit back on his chair and relax a little bit, after all it was true. And after see that scene, Rachel talks a bit more. "That's ok. I'm over him…" Puck stared a bit as if he's trying to evaluate if she is telling him the true but Rachel pretends she doesn't see it and keep talking "…and he's not the reason why I'm unsure of it. This is a great opportunity to practice and to increase my college profile, after all to get in to a school with a great art's program it's not enough to have good grades, you have to show them that you're an artist and let's face, with Mr. Schuester's "let's make everyone feels special" politic when will I have a better opportunity to show my talents are above average?"

"Hey, you're the one who suggested that everyone should perform solos or haven't you forgotten it?" He raises an eyebrow as he says it.

"Right, because if I haven't done that Mr. Schuester would appreciate my talents and let me sing in the competition instead of dance mean less in the background?" Rachel could see she was diverting from the topic so she decided to go back to the original subject of this conversation. "Anyway, as I was saying, it's a great opportunity the only problem is that it requires me to work with my mother". She says, her voice and her eyes full of sadness.

"Mrs. Corcoran?" He asks in disbelief.

"The one and only" She states and goes silence.

"She seems to be a good teacher, I mean she did won the last three national champioship" Puck tries, not sure of what Rachel wants to hear now. _This being nicer to Jews is really hard; I hope you're see all my effort God._

"I'm sure she is very capable. It's just…" Rachel looks up, trying to gain some courage. "…it's just I don't know how to behave with her".

Rachel looks at Puck unsure whether she'd keep talking and he tries his best to give her a reassuring smile, not that he knows how to do it, but he must be doing an at least ok job because she starts to talk again.

"I wanted her to be part of my life, and I asked her to. I always dreamed about having her, having my mother, by my side, not that I don't love my dads, because I do, but I miss do mother/daughter rituals like having her teaching me how to put a makeup on, how to brush my hair and dress up, how to behave with boys, having her consoling when I have my heart broke and hear her saying everything is going to be ok. And when I found out who she was I wanted her to teach me sing a new song and how to perform. But she didn't want to. She didn't want to be my mother because she thinks I'm too old for us to do all those things I imagined, all the things that she'll do with Beth, and she didn't want to be my teacher because she already has her students, she has Jesse."

Puck can see all the sorrow on Rachel's face but doesn't know how to comfort her. His instincts are telling him to give her a wine cooler and make out with her but part of her problems is that he did make out with her already and besides hearing the name of his daughter and imagine her growing up without been part of her life is hard so he's not in the make out's spirit either.

"You don't need her. Seriously. You turned out to be just fine without her. Sure you can be bossy and obnoxious sometime but you're a good person. I wasn't lying when I told I like you. You dress a little weird but it suits you, it's kind of cute. Your hair is very shining and long and smells really good and you don't need makeup. You're very talented, you don't need anyone to teach you how to sing or perform. Actually, you should teach her since she is nothing more than a high school teacher and you'll be a Broadway star. This is your chance to do something you love and the beginning of your life plan or whatever crazy thing you have, so take it and forget about her."

Puck was saying all this in very determinate way and she actually believes on him. If he thought she could do it so did she. She never felt so happy that she had a friend.

"Are you going to watch my premiere?" She asks trying to end the tension.

"Sure". He says simply, without any jokes.

"Thanks Noah. Here, I brought you a peanut butter, oatmeal and banana cookie. It's vegan too but I guess you'll like. But don't get used to me getting treats every day, after all I won't have much time now".

Puck smiles, she did get him a treat and it's delicious.


	17. Chapter 17

"_What is human life? The first third a good time; the rest remembering about it" _Mark Twain

**Chapter 17**

Rachel has some free time before glee club so she decides to spend it in the auditorium. There is nobody there. Most of lights are off and it is completely silence but somehow she likes it. She sits on a chair on the right corner and just relaxes. The day has been quite intense so far and it's not close to the end. She tries to adjust herself on the chair in order to be more comfortable and starts to take deep diaphragmatic breathe. The exercise is working very well; she is very calm, almost in trance until she is startled by the sound of someone's humming. As she looks up and sees Finn on the stage doing warm ups exercises a big smile appears on her face. She remembers the day she taught him how to do those exercises and the importance of it to a singer.

_Finn was looking at Rachel like she had finally become completely insane. They were on her bedroom, Rachel was standing in front of her mirror and he was lying on her bed staring at her. She had been doing a very weird noise, as if she is singing the word "ung", almost sounding as a siren, which he'd found out later is the name of this exercise. When she finishes with the noise she looks at him and they start to talk._

"_See? It's very easy. Now you do it."_

_Finn nods his head no and has an unconvinced look on his face. _

"_I don't think so Rach."_

"_Why not? It's very easy, just get up and I'll show you." _

_After see he has no intention of move, Rachel walks to the bed, grabs Finn's hands and pulls him into a stand position. She hears him whining but doesn't give up until he is in front of the mirror._

"_Alright then. Now stand straight, ears over shoulders and shoulders over hips." She is saying while try to proper adjust his posture as if he was a doll. _

"_Inhale deep through your nose and allow your belly to move out. See?" She places one of his hands on her chest and the other on her belly. His face gets a little pink because of their contact and she tries her best to hold back her smile and keep her serious teacher posture. At least now she has his attention. "I'm working my diaphragm muscle; it's contracting and flatting out to give my lungs more room to grow larger while they fill up with air. Now I'll exhale through my nose and allow my belly to relax and move inwards... My diaphragm is relaxing and moving up, pushing the air out of my lungs. This will help you control your breath and be able to hold your notes longer. 80% of your sing ability begins and ends with a proper breathing." _

_Rachel is not sure if he got what she explained to him because he was still with his hands on her and looking down to her breast. She lets the smile out now. _

"_Finn?" She asks but got no response. _

"_Finn?" He finally looks up. His face is now red. "Your turn now. Can you do it?" He nods his head yes and starts to breathe in and out, which he honestly thinks is a great idea for the moment._

_When Finn's face returns to his normal color, Rachel decides it's time to next step of her class. _

"_Good! Now that your breath is controlled you have to relax your sing tools. We'll do a quick massage on your face, lips and throat. First touch the top of your collar bone. About a half of an inch below here is the top of your lungs. We'll start here applying medium pressure as we keep soft stroking our way up." She's saying while doing all on him and he decides to mimics her gestures on her body. They both appreciate each other touch. "Now rub your hands around the throat gently, just applying some soft pressure. That's it. Now we'll touch the jaw and then move up to the cheeks using only our finger's tips. Very good! Now we'll touch our lips, we can also open it and close it…" _

"…_I think I know a better way to relax our lips." He places his lips on hers and starts to kiss her very softly. With the feel of their bodies the kiss starts to get deepen. They keep kissing until they listen to the sound of her front door getting open and Rachel's dad voice._

"_Honey, we're home and we brought dinner. Care to join us?"_

_They break the kiss apart, but are still very close with their forehead touching. They look into each other eyes and as soon Rachel regain some control of her breath she answers her dad._

"_Hey dad! You can set the table; Finn and I are coming down in a minute."_

_They break apart and she goes and looks herself in the mirror trying to be presentable to a dinner with her fathers. After get satisfied with her appearance she turns to Finn, grabs his hand and starts to walk to the door. "Come on, let's have dinner."_

_As she speaks it gets obvious that she is still a little out of breathe. Finn smiles. He loves to feel how Rachel reacts to his touch. He looks down to her still with his goofy smile on his face and says "Maybe you should work harder on those breathing exercises. I heard it helps control your breath."_

_Rachel slaps him gently on his arm with a big smile on her face. "Shut up!" It's all she manages to say._

Rachel watches Finn doing his exercises with a big smile on her face, they had great moments together and it means a lot to her see that those moments meant something to Finn as well.

Only weeks later she was able to teach him some voice warm ups.


	18. Chapter 18

"_Life is all about timing…the unreachable becomes reachable, the unavailable become available, the unattainable…attainable. Have the patience, wait it out it's all about timing" – _Stacey Charter

**Chapter 18**

Finn finally finishes his warm up. He leaves the stage and starts to walk to the chair where he left his belongings. It's only a few chairs in front of where Rachel is sat but since the auditorium is a little dark he doesn't realize she is there and it's taken by surprise at hearing her voice.

"I guess I should warm up too or else I'll look unprepared on today's presentation."

Rachel has a smile on her face and her voice is so sweet that reminds him of the way things used to be between them.

"Well, I've been told that it's very important to prepare your body before perform a song so it can nail the presentation. If you want to I can teach you some techniques, I had a good teacher you know?" He is smiling too. He misses talk to her, be near to her.

"You must been a good student yourself, you did all perfectly"

They remain in silence for while. Rachel is feeling happy and confidant. She gets up and takes the sit next to him, been close enough to feel his body hit.

"So, how are things on your new house? Did you get used to share the remote with others yet?"

"It's been good. My mom still very happy, so is Burt. Kurt is studying a lot, pretty much all the time but other than that he seems happy too. Since coach Betsie has schedule a lot of extra practices I only see them during dinner time. I've been so wore out that I can't be awaken long enough to fight for the remote with Burt." _She doesn't have to know that I've been in my room to avoid the pity and concern looks from my mom and Kurt. _"And you? How have you been? Are your fathers ok?"

"I'm getting better" As hard as it was to confess that she had promise to always be honest with him, so she couldn't start to lie now. "And my dads are fine. Thanks for asking. They're actually planning a trip to celebrate their anniversary. Next month they'll commemorate their 20th year together, can you imagine what is it like?" She lifts her eyes and stares at him for moment.

"I do…I mean...I'm sure it's not always easy but they make each other happy and are always there for each other, right? In the end that's what matters."

Finn locks his eyes on hers, Rachel's perfume invading his nostrils. They remain in silence for a while. It only gets break by the sound of Mr. Schuester and the others members entering the room.

All the lights are on now and as Mr. Schuester turns he sees Rachel and Finn sat in the corner.

"Good! You're already in here. Did you complete your assignment?" Both Rachel and Finn nod yes to Mr. Schuester's question. "Great! Brad's coming so who wants to go first?"

Rachel and Finn exchange looks trying to decide who goes first and Rachel offers to do it.

"Ok Rachel, so get up there and tell us what is your song and how it represents our group been empowered."

Rachel does as she was told and walks to the stage. For some reason she is feeling nervous, maybe she should have done some warm ups after all.

"I chose the song "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera because I think represents us, despite all the things we went through, not have enough members, not be able to have our coach with us at the competition or have a bus to get us there, have to improvise because our set list was leaked and all the others things we all know but we're still here, working to get some recognition of how talented we really are."

Rachel starts to sing and Finn can't take his eyes off her. She has an amazing voice, the most beautiful that he ever heard and see her on the stage always made him forget of the real world and just want to be there listen and watching her. _She must be a mermaid._ He remembers of his Christmas' gift: one song sung by her. He knows he couldn't have stay there and listen to it at that time or he'd fall under her spell again but he is sure it's perfect, like every time she sang, and now he wishes he hadn't miss it. Ever since that day he imagines that scene, he dreams about it: Rachel wearing her cute navy blue dress and adorable red beret walking between fake Christmas' trees and snow singing to him and only him on his favorite holiday and he is so happy, they're so happy. And in his dreams he always says to her that it was all very beautiful and he loved it not the "I don't like artificial Christmas' tree" crap.

The song has ended and everyone is applauding.

"That's very good Rachel, definitely set a high stand to everyone else. Hope you all working on your assignment, guys. Now let's hear our other co-captain. Finn, are you ready?"

Finn gets up and goes to the stage. Rachel walks by him when she is return to her sit.

"I guess some people don't need to do warm ups. You're perfect."

Rachel's cheeks turn to a pink shade as a smile appears on her face.

"Thank you…and good luck."

She walks back to her sit feeling ecstasies. Her eyes find their own way to Finn and no matter how hard she tries she can't look away.

"The song I'll sing is "Shut up" by Simple Plan. I know it's not a traditional empowering song but I think it's something that we always want to say to everyone in this school who ever called us losers or made us feel like one. And since sing is what we do best in here I'll take this opportunity."

It was a very good song and it was very well sung too. Looking at him on the stage Rachel could remember the first time he was in there, how insecure he looked and yet very adorable. Today he is comfortable been in there, been part of the Glee club. She remembers the day he'd broken up with her because he was ashamed of been seem with her and the look on his face the day he'd promised her he'd do a touchdown and point to her at the benches so everyone would she was his girl and think of it makes her realizes that the boy in the stage was the boy she still loves, the boy who changed for her and pretty much said to everyone who questioned him about their relationship, their feelings to just shut up because he didn't care about any of them. He cared about her.

The song ended and she was the first one to applaud him. He did it, he overcame so much and she feels empowered.

He comes back to his sit, looks at her and smiles.

"You're perfect…and I'd know because I was perfect too." She winks at him and opens a big smile. He grins after hearing her comment. It's good to be like this with her. They remain sit next to each other while Mr. Shue evaluates both of his presentation and lecture the others members about their performances. Rachel's hands are not on his lap and they're not holding hands but it's, well, perfect because they're close to each other again, breathing each other perfumes.

Mr. schuesters finally releases them. Everyone gathers their personal belongs and leaves the auditorium, talking about their plans to after school. Rachel slowly gets up as does Finn.

"Are you going home or do you have football practice?"

"Practice. Coach Betsie will turn us into champions or we'll die trying. And you?"

"I'll face a phantom. See you tomorrow?"

His face shows Finn doesn't have any idea of what Rachel is talking about and his clueless face is impossible to resist so Rachel comes close to him and kisses one of his cheeks.

"Bye Finn"

That's all she says before turns her back to him and walks out of the auditorium.


	19. Chapter 19

"_Opportunity is missed by most people because it is dressed in overalls and looks like work"_ – Thomas Alva Edison

**Chapter 19**

A group of people are talking happily at the stage of Lima's Community Theater. They all seem excited with the opportunity to perform one of the most successful musical on Broadway's history even if it's only a college project and they won't get paid. There're only two people in that Theater that doesn't seem to share those feelings. They are apart from the group, sit in chairs in the middle row.

"What if she doesn't come?" Jesse asks Shelby concerned that everything he has planned fails before it even begins.

_It was a Friday afternoon and Jesse was in History of Performances' class. It was his favorite class but he couldn't pay attention to it. The only thing in his mind was a small brunette staring at him, her eyes wet but doing her best to not cry and maintain some of the dignity he took from her. Her words replays over and over in his head haunting him: "Do it. Break it like you broke my heart". _

_It all started last Monday. He was surfing on the internet trying to relax after studying so hard to his tests. Without even notice he typed her facebook address on his computer and there she was, singing beautifully. Her eyes were full of life, shining like they always did when she sings. She was singing "Don't rain on my parade", the first song he ever heard her sing. It was flawless and it matches Barbra's emotional depth, like the first time although he never said it to her, actually he said the very opposite. He hurts her since day one._

_Jesse was never a person that cares too much about what people thought about him. He was handsome, smart and very talented and he knew it. If anyone said otherwise it was just out of spite and jealous. He also knew that the road to stardom could be lonely and hard so if he had to crush people in the way to it so be it. Or at least it was until he met her: Rachel Berry._

_He never met anyone as similar to him in his whole life. She is like the girl version of him: beautiful, smart and very talented. She knows what she has to do to get what she wants and isn't ashamed to do it. But she is more than that. She cares with what people thinks about her; she's always trying to get people's approval, but more than that she cares about people. When she cares about someone she will do what she can to help them even if they are not worth her effort. How many time did he see her being nice and supportive to people who was always mean to her? _

_That kindness was something he never had and always felt pity for those who had it. If someone dares to hurt him he would make sure that person suffers three times more. And Rachel hurt him. She made him feel like he was only second best, like she was only settling with him because she couldn't have Finn. Even if she was only an assignment, an opportunity to practice his skills and if he didn't really care about her, she should feel the luckiest girl in the world to have a chance to be with him. _

_Quit New Directions, perform in their auditorium, trash their choral room was the least he could do to repay the treatment he received during the time he joined the club; egging Rachel would be the cherry on top of the sundae. A perfect plan, right? The only thing Jesse had forgotten was that he did care about Rachel, and see her vulnerable and humiliated in front of him did not make him feel better; it made him feel worse instead. Because he truly and genuinely loved her._

_He knew he had to apologize; he wouldn't get peace until he did it. The problem was he didn't know how. How could he make her listen to him, to understand that he only did it to her because she had broke his heart, that he knew how wrong it all was but had no strength to walk away from his team mate, that he really is sorry? _

_When he heard his professor talking about this project "Broadway is Here" he knew this was his chance. It would take a lot of hard work; not only he would have to produce a play but he would have to talk to all of his professors to convince them to anticipate his finals and once that was made he would have to study like a crazy person to actually take decent grades on them. But it's worth; destiny doesn't often give you second chances so you have to do everything humanly possible to take it._

_He manage to do it all and there he was: Lima Community Theater; his cast and crew wait for him but the only person he needs isn't there and without her it was all for nothing._

"What will we do then Shelby?"

"If Rachel doesn't come then Alice will perform."

"But she sucks."

"She doesn't suck otherwise we'd not have cast her as Christine Dae' understudy."

"Fine...But she isn't nearly as good as Rachel."

"I agree. It's almost 5:00 P.M. Jesse and everyone else is already in here, Alice include. Don't you think it's best we start to work with the people we have? It's important to show to the cast and crew that punctuality is demand."

"No! I mean…we still have 7 minutes, what if she is on her way here? It's Rachel, Shelby. We have to wait."

"I want her too but she didn't say "yes" to your invitation. Don't you think that if she wanted to be a part of this she would let you know?"

"But she didn't say "no" either and that means she is thinking about it, right?"

"I guess but…"

"No, this is good. She'll come, she has to. This is my…it's my chance, my only chance to talk to her and make her to forgive me."

"Jesse…"

"Besides it'll be good to her too, right? It's her dream, this is what she wants to do as her living and if you're her would you lose a chance like this? I wouldn't."

"Jesse…"

"Come on Shelby, don't you want a second chance with her too? For what I took from my conversation with Rachel at the music store she isn't very fond of you either."

"She is here, Jesse" Shelby points a finger at Rachel direction with a frown on her face because of his comment.

Both of them look at Rachel's direction. Both of them anxious knowing very well this is their second and probably last chance to make amends and have Rachel back at their lives.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I'm having trouble to right with everything we're seeing in the show. I'm either calling Finn a idiot or smiling at how sweet he is…


End file.
